During a manufacture of a data storage device, manufacturing data may be useful for the manufacturing process or failure analysis. The manufacturing data may be transferred between manufacturing devices. However, if the manufacturing devices are connected to a network, they may be exposed to viruses or other undesirable risks, which may compromise the manufacture of the data storage device. However, if the manufacturing devices are not connected to a network, then users may have to manually collect the manufacturing data, which may be cumbersome and cost-prohibitive.